camptrinityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Henry
Ray Henry is an Egyptian demigod, the host of Thoth. He is the son of two unnamed mortals who may or may not have had magic. His grandmother was a magician who taught Ray magic. He attends Camp Trinity. Series Camp Trinity (POVs in book 3) Defenders of the Duat Demigod Quest Camp Trinity Guidebook Early Life Ray grew up in Poland with his parents and his grandmother. He played football and was really popular and had a lot of friends. His grandmother was a magician and taught him magic, helping him to summon an Egyptian god, and he was disappointing that the god of knowledge was the only available god who would take him, and he resented Thoth for not being stronger or more powerful. His father died saving his grandmother from a fire that Ray accidentally caused when practicing magic. He went on a vacation with his parents over Christmas break in India. Camp Trinity N/A Defenders of the Duat N/A Demigod Quest N/A Camp Trinity Guidebook N/A Personality Ray is usually a bit louder than the others, saying what he thinks and feels regardless of who it hurts. He's bold and blunt. But he does feel bad about saying mean things, though doesn't seem to when Ra is messing with his head. He is sympathetic to his friends' problems and when he's alone with a girl he likes, he can be sweet and romantic, though isn't so much around other people. He's considered handsome and a good athlete, and he is well aware of that, sometimes appearing to have a huge ego even though he is actually self-conscious at times. Appearance Ray is the tallest of the group, making him 5'11 or more, and he is strong and muscular, though not a bodybuilder by any means. He's got a quarterback body. He has brown hair that he tends to gel into place and he has warm brown eyes. Powers Godly Path (Thoth) * Knowledge * Egyptian Magic * Seeing into the Duat * Transforming into a Flying Book Nymph Powers * Ability to Make Toys ** He can create them out of thin air or design and build them regularly with great skill. Guardian Powers * Navigation * Minor Psychic Abilities Magical Items * Egyptian Spell Book Magical Pets or Companions * Duchess--a borrowed Pegasus * Bookworm--an unnamed bookworm * Snake--an unnamed snake * Mariposa--a butterfly Love Interests * Autumn Stone--girlfriend * Libby Rogers--ex-girlfriend * Nicole--ex-crush * Summer Davis--ex-crush Friends and Enemies * Hal James and Andy Samson (best friends) * Jackson Stevens, Heather Green, Troy Smith, Brandon Louis, Sally Rice, Julia Caesar and Emily Stone (friends) * Tartarus, Iaso, Thanatos, Ra, Sara James, Achilles, Truth, Justice, Fear, Veritas, Fates (enemies) Trivia * Ray had a crush on Libby for several months before beginning to have a crush on Autumn. * He is possessed by Ra frequently during Defenders of the Duat and manipulated into hurting Jackson because Ra is scared of Jackson and Jackson is scared of Ray. * Ray loves sports and is a quarterback. * Ray is not considered the smartest, but does have some advanced knowledge because he is the host of Thoth. * Despite having been one of the original six characters meant to be major in the universe, he was demoted in Defenders of the Duat to a secondary character while Andy became a main character in his place, but he was around the whole series. * Ray was controlled by Ra in the Defenders of the Duat series. * Ray's entire role in the series would have belonged to Neal Lars had Neal not been killed in Hellbound, prior to the events of the Camp Trinity series. ** This includes him ending up with Autumn Stone, becoming the Navigator and being controlled by Ra.